sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Caidan Angus
"Pay me, or i'll blow your brains out of your head and not think twice. This is the last warning....you should have learned this by now. You try to fool a dingo, and you're dead."' - Caidan talking with one of' his debtors Caidan Angus is a dangerous and brutal killer and mercenary, one of the best mobians can hire when they need muscles, firepower and someone who doesn't fear to get his hands dirty. Known for his efficiency and ferocity, Caidan has earned a reputation of being a soldier of fortune that is ready to accept any task he finds lucrative and worth of his time and skills, and his loyalty is ultimately to Mobiums and, by extension, the highest bidder. History: A former military and commander of the Dingo Regime, Caidan has lived most of his life on Angel Island serving the armed forces of his kind. Unlike many other dingoes, he didn't actually feel any hatred for echidnas, seeing them as an enemy to fight, not a race to exterminate. For this reason, he refused to take part in the genocide of echidnas and he openly challenged his superiors for that matter. Despite that, though, he didn't hesitate to slaughter whoever dared to oppose him and his soldiers, and proved to be a skilled and excellent warrior. With the passing of years, though, the dingo started to get tired of being always bossed around by all higher rank commanders, and the alliance with the Eggman Empire didn't help to improve his view of his government, since he was certain one day Eggman would have betrayed his kind and attempted to enslave them all. These reasons were enough to convince Caidan to defect from the army and leave his land forever, taking the decision that from then on he would've taken orders only from himself and no one else. It didn't take much time for him to start a successful career of killer for hire, traveling in numerous nations and murdering a large number of targets, whether they were mobians, humans or overlanders. It didn't matter for Caidan, until he got his pay. His experience and bloody reputation also helped him to contact and meet a good number of key figures of the criminal underworld who helped him to take new jobs as well as new ways to earn more fame and Mobiums, such as smuggling illegal goods, collecting money from debtors, bodyguarding whoever needed the protection of a warrior and taking part in robberies and theft of valuable technology from various factions, including the Eggman Empire. During the war between the United Federation and the Eggman Empire, the dingo reluctantly accepted to temporarily work for Eggman and, in a little time, impressed the mad scientist with his combat skills, causing the doctor to attempt to "persuade" the dingo to work exclusively for him and no one else. When Caiden refused to serve Eggman, the tyrant ordered his robotic servants to backstab the killer and roboticize him. Thanks to his tenacity and fighting abilities, the killer managed to escape from the base of Dr.Eggman before he could be turned into a robotic servant, killing a large number of dark legionaries and destroying the roboticizer the doctor used to turn all the inhabitants of the region into death machines. The dingo swore revenge against Dr.Eggman and his lackeys for their betrayal, and from that day on the killer began to take a lot of contracts that would deploy him to fight the Eggman Empire and cause as much chaos and death as possible between his army. In the rest of the conflict, Caidan kept working as hired gun, though rarely working for the United Federation or the Freedom Fighters due to their ethics and desdain for his profession. During this time, the dingo met with a scientist who formerly worked for the Guardian Units of Nations but was almost arrested when it was revealed that he utilized live human test subjects to perform his experiments, and a bounty was put on his head, which forced him to escape from his land and end up to work for whoever could afford his prices, offering his knowledge and technology in exchange of Mobiums. The dingo took this chance to improve his own abilities, and after paying a large amount of money, he got several implants which enhanced his physical strength and his reflexes, togheter with a Sub-Dermal Armor designed to provide improved protection from damage by bolstering the user's skin cells with steel. Despite the dingo was grateful to the scientist for that upgrade of his body, he quickly disposed of him and took the bounty on his head after getting to know the human used even families and children for his experiments during his time with G.U.N. In recent years, the dingo continued his career as freelance mercenary and to fight for his employers, even though he decided to begin to take "lighter" jobs such as liberating abducted people, transporting and protecting valuable goods or items and bodyguarding whoever needed the protection of a warrior, to avoid attracting the attention of too many enemies and people who wouldn't hesitate to murder him for his past jobs. Even if the dingo worked mostly for criminality in past, aristocrats and governors too started to require his services, allowing him to get higher rewards and getting better combat equipment for his future tasks. He also adopted and befriended a young but strong and agile Mobini dog, calling him with the name “Colt” and teaching him how to fight and help the killer with hunting down his preys. Appearence: Caidan is a tall and well built dingo warrior, with short and messy dark blonde hair, green eyes and a dark brown fur, even though his body has also lighter shades of brown on his chest and most of his face. He is considerably taller and more muscular than his similars, and his body also carry several battle scars. Personality and traits: Crafty, resourceful, brutal and selfish, Caidan is the kind of mobian that doesn't like to joke around and always gets fiercely and directly straight to the point. He gives great importance to his rewards and Mobiums, and he has little care for his own race and politics as shown by his refusal to exterminate innocent echidnas and his habit to ignore the orders of his superiors. Even since he joined the armed forces of the Dingo Regime, Caidan never showed any interest for the cause of his kind of freeing Angel Island from echidnas, and he wished to fight only for glory and his passion for battle and combat. After starting his career as mercenary and killer for hire, Caidan proved to be a ruthless and greedy man, caring only for personal gain and considering any other cause other than Mobiums as useless and naive, and with great conviction that all ideologies and beliefs his race followed were just and only a patethic utopia. Despite all these flaws, though, Caidan rarely showed a small, soft side in his heart, as he absolutely refused any task involving the murder of families or children, and he was disgusted by the genocide of the echidna race and the experimentation on live subjects caused by the same scientist who enhanced his combat abilities through implants inside his body. Even if he always does his best to hide his morality blatantly lying and telling those kind of tasks were not "worth his time", he knows deep inside gratuitous violence without reason is something that makes him sick. He also has a deep affection for his pet, Colt, since he is the sole friend Caidan ever had in his life. Weapons and Abilities: Caidan has an advanced equipment at his disposal, and he always wears a set of an advanced and reinforced combat armor painted in grey and with black and red markings on the chest and the back of the armor, and a head-enclosing combat helmet which allows him to breathe underwater, protect himself from damages and gas weapons, get in contact with any communication device within limited distances and use night or thermal vision in combat. He makes use of a small jetpack and a wrist computer which allows him to store informations in a database, control or override doors and security systems and display area maps. The device has also a self-destruction system if the wearer activates it, in this way enemy forces will not get their hands on the computer and it might function as portable bomb in extreme situations. The primary weaponry of Caidan are a man portable grenade launcher capable of repeat fire and holding various types of grenades in a revolver style cylinder, two submachine guns featuring a complex recoil-reducing mechanism and high-grade autotargeting software, an energy powered one handed blade, a wrist flamethrower and a large number of throwing knives that use ultrasonic vibrations to increase cutting effectiveness. Caidan also always wears an utility belt where he keeps survival food, medicinals and ammo for his weapons, and when facing tougher opponents he does make use of a belt-mounted personal energy shield, a defensive technology that projects a field of energy that protects the user from bullets and energy beams for a short amount of time, though it weakens as it absorbs damages until it either is deactivated or recharged, and it is ineffective to protect the user from larger caliber ammo. He also sometimes makes use of energized bolas, which snag and entangle the victim in energized wires. The implants and the Sub-Dermal Armor of the dingo allowed him to enhance his combat abilities, his reflexes and his physical strength, making him able to kill a normal man with a single punch, and he got impressive resistance to damages, his thick and hard skin allowing him to easily handle small caliber bullets and blades without getting any wound or injury even while lacking of his combat armor. While on mission the killer often makes use of a combat speeder, with a multi-barreled gatling gun as its primary weaponry, and his own personal gunship, which has the same color scheme of his combat armor and is equipped with laser cannons, missile launchers, communication jamming devices and stealth technology. Even if he might change his strategy and his tactics in a given situation, most of times his fighting style simply consists on fighting his enemies face to face and taking them down with brute force, firepower and a lot of violence. Togheter with all this, Caidan might hire other mercenaries to get support fire while hunting down his target and always makes use of his companion and friend Colt as scout, sentry and tracker during his missions equipping him with light black painted metal armor and helmet which cover and protect most of his body. Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Being paid, his profession, Colt, traveling, fighting and beating the crap out of his enemies Dislikes: Eggman and his allies, his government, being backstabbed by his employers, senseless violence and unnecessary kills, working for free, whoever gets in his ways and attempts to stop him or steal his job Quotes: "Don't mess with dingoes, asshole !" '- The killer talking with a target just before executing him'' "I don't care what you crazy jerks of the command chain say to me and my troops, you can forget i wipe out those villages and send those echidnas to one of your labour camps. I am here for fighting and kicking the ass of my enemies, not for some twisted and sick xenophobic ideas. You can take all that crap and stick it where the sun don't shine." '- Caidan making clear his opinion on the hatred of his kind against echidnas'' "This mess ain't what I signed up for....next time i will ask for double." '- The dingo merc while running away from a whole army of Badniks'' "Good boy !" ''- Caidan giving food to his dog pet Colt after he helped the killer to catch an important target'' "You need to take a break from your work, asshole...and i guarentee you that its going to be a bloody and messy one." ''Caidan angrily speaking before shooting at the renegade scientist of GUN with his grenade launcher''''' Trivia: - Caidan hates marriages and is not going to start any relationship soon, the danger of his work being the main reason of this - He saved Colt while he was nearly going to be roboticized by Dr.Eggman, this would make him sympathize with the dog and take the decision to adopt him, due to their mutual hatred for the doctor and their similar nature - Even after his kind was banished in the end of the conflict against echidnas, he kept showing no interest in his former comrades, thinking they deserved that punishment and that he would finally stop to worry for the high chances of being hunted by the assassins of his former home after having defected and betrayed the Dingo Regime Category:Dingos Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Dogs Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Cyborgs Category:Neutral